


Flintlock

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen this way. (Originally published March 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flintlock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 2009. I THINK this was an episode tag for an episode wherein Prentiss gets hurt, but I never wrote that in the original notes, and have long since forgotten. Let's just say it is. ;) PWP. Beta'd by innerslytherin. Written for elekanahmen.

The mattress on the bed at the hotel was hard, but then New York was jam packed for the upcoming New Year's celebration and they'd had to get an off-the-beaten-path motel outside of the city. Not that that mattered much, because Emily was only concerned with the weight of the man on top of her now, the scratch of his goatee against her neck, the feel of his teeth against her skin.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be sweet, romantic. He was supposed to take her out to dinner, maybe even buy her flowers. Not that they'd discussed anything of the sort. They worked together. They'd been dancing around their growing attraction for months--a shared glance here, a touch that lingered a little too long there. He'd brushed her hair behind her ear once when no one else on the team had been around, but neither of them had said anything about it.

She had no doubt they would have talked about it, eventually. And she had no doubt, by the way he looked at her, that it _would_ have been sweet. Romantic. But that was before this case. Before the explosion that had nearly taken Emily's life. Before it hit them that they could lose their opportunity at any moment.

So he'd kissed her in the elevator on the way to her room--really _kissed_ her--and kissed her against the outside of her door before they stumbled inside and to the bed. He was careful of her bruises, but his lips and hands were still hungry, drinking in as much of her as he could, desperate to worship her, to celebrate her body.

Their clothes fell to the floor, some draping off the bed, and then he rolled her on top of him before he sank into her, making her gasp and moan. His hands found her waist and slid up, nudging her back so he could look at her as he thrust, babbling words of praise as his eyes raked her body, his gaze hungry and full of... admiration, she realized. Respect, in spite of their hasty coupling in a cheap motel.

When they slumped together, sated, his breath was heavy against her hair, his hands stroking her back as he held her closely. "Emily," he murmured after a while. "M'sorry."

She lifted her gaze to his, her expression questioning, and he stroked his fingers over her jaw.

"This wasn't how I had intended--"

She shook her head, just a tiny gesture, but it was enough to quiet him, and then she pressed her lips to his. "I know. I wouldn't take it back, though."

A smile curled his lips, just slightly. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered, and a smile spread across her lips too, making his widen. He pulled her close again, letting her settle against his shoulder, then pressed another kiss to her hair. "I wouldn't either," he said, and sighed, sounding content. "But I'd prefer it if you let me at least take you to dinner first next time."

She laughed softly, and pulled the covers up over them. "Dave," she murmured. "I'd love that."


End file.
